


What I Deserve

by twistedlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Brat Dean Winchester, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Whump, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rude Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wholesome, tags will get added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedlove/pseuds/twistedlove
Summary: This world is so not fair.Not fair only for omegas like me, of course. But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to act all docile like they all do. I’ll fight against it, against the alphas, against the whole world and I won’t lose myself.But then, why is it so easy for me to get lost into the intense stare of such a ruffled blue eyed alpha?Damnhim.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. What I Deserve

“Dean, an alpha will come see you today.” This was the first thing Garth said to me the moment he woke me up. _Another one_. One after another they come and check the ‘green eyed beauty’ that seems to have caught the attention of many alphas who are searching for new omega _companions_. Companions they say. This is just sugar coating the word _slave_. They all only need an omega who can satisfy their pervert needs and why not, also be their personal maids and punching bags when they feel like it.

The laws are not easy on omegas. They used to be even worse, but with time, they say it got better. _Better…_ If they mean that alphas are no longer allowed to kill their omegas and are being supervised to also not beat them to a pulp, then it’s an improvement. Also, maybe supervised is not the right word, since the centers only usually check after a month to see if the omega has any visible wounds and if so, get them back to the center. Though that usually ends up with more bribe from the alpha and the ‘promise’ that he’ll make sure that the omega ‘will be a good boy the next time’.

Unfortunately for them, I’m _not_ a good boy and I always do my best so they’ll all know that. Every time some stuck-up alpha comes into my room, I make sure to piss that bastard off and make him leave with his tail behind his legs. That’s quite satisfying. Though they sometimes react like the assholes they are and try to hit me, I do have some good escaping reflexes and also the staff from this last omega center seems to care a little bit more about omegas than my old ones.

Well, usually omegas don’t change so many centers like I do and are kept their whole lives by the alpha who chose them. But not me. Even when an alpha has taken me in (no idea why, they probably just want to try to tame me), I either manage to run away - the damn implanted chip gets me back to the center anyway - or piss him off so much that he’s returning me. Even the personnel of these centers seems to usually hate my bratty attitude.

Not Garth though. He’s a beta, but I have no idea why would he work in a place like this, where people need to be merciless and train _bad_ omegas. It’s like the sun is shining out of this guy’s ass and whatever I say doesn’t seem to affect him. He’s just a nice guy who keeps giving motivational quotes and bear hugs, while telling obviously make-up stories that have nothing to do with this cruel world.

I’ve already been alive for 27 years now and I know that this world has nothing good to offer to an omega like me who fights against the waves.

“He’s a Novak” says Garth, seeing that this is just another day of me ignoring him and staying in the little world inside my head. I use to do that a lot. Garth uses to say that it’s a coping mechanism after a life of meeting so many abusive alphas and being at the end of their sadistic punishments.

Only then, I realize the words that Garth said. _Novak_. Even I heard of them. They run some big corporations and all of them must be another stuck-up assholes who need an omega to lick their shoes as the rest of the world does.

Garth probably notices a beginning of anger on my face and adds “He seems to be the youngest son of the family. Though, I haven’t heard much about him and he doesn’t seem to attend any of the family’s luxury events.”

“I don’t care,” I spit out in disgust. “I only need a few words to get him to show his true jerk face.” And they always show it whenever they’re provoked. Especially by a _pathetic_ omega like me.

Garth seems to be a little taken back by my outburst, but since he’s used with my behavior, he recovers quickly and adds “You know, I always feel scared when alphas are visiting you. We try to keep you safe as best as we can, but there are alphas out there so strong that even you won’t be able to escape their wrath that easily, Dean.”

“Only _you_ try to keep me safe, Garth,” I mumble “I bet your colleagues would _love_ to finally see me getting what I deserve. I already know that my living expenses are using your money for free, since there is no alpha crazy enough to buy me.” Not like I feel indebted to these scumbags anyway, since this is more like an omega farm which only cares about making as much money on omegas as it can. I only feel sorry for Garth since he’s wasting his time to make me feel better about this.

That moment though, Garth’s face is twisting into a pained one and blurts “You don’t _deserve_ what you think you do Dean! You deserve nice things and good people who appreciate you the way you are!”. Garth then lowers his face and says “I admire you a lot Dean. Even after all you’ve been through, you are still fighting for your beliefs. I also can’t talk in the name of my colleagues, but I do know that they’d feel bad if something were to happen to you because we weren’t able to protect you. It’s still a job we chose to do and we also need to keep up with our own beliefs until the end.”

Garth’s speech leaves me at a loss of words, but besides the strange warmth spreading inside, I also feel sorry for the guy. _Poor_ Garth. He wants to see the beautiful parts of the people around him, but only if he knew what his colleagues are capable of.

Instead, I only show a small smile and tease him “Come on Garth, what did I tell you about the chick-flick moments, huh?”

Garth looks back at me confused, but a little amused and shrugs “You really like to run away from people who try to say nice things to you, don’t you?”

I only smirk at him and send him off to let me prepare for the coming of the great snobby alpha. He smirks back in response, knowing that I have no intention of doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! After many years of stalking AO3 I decided to finally post my first fic!
> 
> Always wanted to read a rude omega Dean and confused alpha Cas fanfic, then one day I decided 'Why wait for the fic, when I can write it myself?' :)
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it and you'll feel the love that I'm putting into it.  
> It's gonna be a long ride with lots of angst, humor (sorry for the bad puns that I'm going to do :), hurt/comfort, fluff and as much wholesomeness as I can.  
> I'll also treat some sensitive subjects, but since it's a WIP, I promise to add any triggers in tags and notes as we get to them.
> 
> As a side note, I'll add the next chapter in a few minutes, since I didn't expect to love Garth this much and spend a whole chapter on him, while also wanting you to meet Cas as soon as possible.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Proposition

After Garth left my room, I tried to think of ways to occupy my time until the asshole alpha will finally make his apparition. Unlike other centers, this one is quite omega friendly, since we are allowed to go to a common room to play different board games or socialize, the cafeteria which is my favorite place (especially on Thursdays – they have pies), outside to a small garden or the library - been there only once with the small hope of finding some lost porn mags or at least some comic books – though of course they only had stupid books on how to be the _perfect_ omega. They also have a common bathroom, for each floor.

But right now, I’m being locked in this small room in awaiting for the alpha. Even though it’s a small room, I do have my own sink and mirror and also a few drawers for my stuff and clothes.

There are also special luxury rooms, where the alpha can ‘try’ an omega before buying him. Unfortunately, lots of alpha scums want to _try_ me even though they have no intention for a purchase. Though, that just usually ends up with me getting punished and me not being very fazed by that, which makes them even angrier. Compared to the punishments I received during my black-market omega days, these ones are like a walk in the park to me, especially since they are not allowed to do visible damage to us.

My thoughts are being interrupted though, by the lock to my room turning. Well, another day, a new alpha to piss off.

That is until the alpha enters the room. He seems to be accompanied by another alpha and Garth. Though those two remain outside the room, with Garth telling something about leaving us alone to get to know each other. I think he said that, since I couldn’t focus well because of those _eyes_.

Baby blue eyes staring intently at me. _Only_ at _me_. Blue like the sky I use to look at, through the small window from my room, when I feel the need to escape this reality. Blue like the ocean I once went with my family, when I was too small and knew so little about the cruelty of this world.

_Wait_. _Cruelty_. I need to focus. In front of me is a spoiled stuck-up alpha who grew up surrounded by people who kissed the ground he stepped on ever since birth. A sadistic bastard who’s only here to try to tame me and use me.

His words are interrupting my train of thoughts “Hello, Dean”. _Damn_. Even his deep voice is sending goosebumps through my whole body. It even makes me wonder how would he sound like, while being on top of me and- FOCUS, DEAN! But the next moment when I feel like I collected myself a little more, his next words are crashing into me like those waves that tried to drown me a few years ago into the deepest of ocean “This must be what love looks like.”

_What_.

What the hell is with this _lunatic_? What alpha says this to an omega? Maybe he has some weird fetishes. Like some _really_ weird fetishes. If that’s so, then why the hell am I so affected? Why did my heart skip a beat and now is running twice as fast, as if being scared that I will die if it won’t beat like it will recover that moment of silence?

So, I snap out “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He has no reaction, just keeps looking at me just as intensely as he did the first second he stepped into my room. I start to raise my voice even louder “Is this a new strategy on how to tame the craziest omega no one managed to? Did you make a bet with your other asshole alpha friends that you’ll be the one to do it? Or is this just how fucked up you really are and this is a stupid joke to piss me off?” I feel my fists tightening even more (when did I close them?). That moment, I’m starting to realize the consequences of my stupid outburst. He _saw_ it. He saw that he got through me. He now knows what makes my blood burn. Even I didn’t know that for fuck’s sake! If other shitty alpha told me this, I would simply make fun of him and he’d be the one pissed off, not me.

But _this_ alpha. He hasn’t moved one step, hasn’t made not even a simple facial expression. Just like a robot. A robot with ruffled brunette hair, an intense stare that gets through my very soul and deep, _sexy_ voice. Damn him. But then, he’s tilting his head and squinting his eyes like some tentative of confusedness at what’s happening here. _I’m_ the one confused dammit!

“Why would my words make you so angry, Dean?” I’ll punch him! Or I would’ve definitely punched him until now if it weren’t for his confused voice and his acting like he has absolutely no idea what’s happening here. Alphas don’t act like this for fuck’s sake! They don’t need my opinions and don’t try to understand me.

But this guy is looking at me like I’m the most important _person_ to him this moment. Like every word that I’m going to say is the only thing that will matter to him. _Wait_. _Person_. This guy is acting like he doesn’t even have an omega in front of him and he’s not an alpha. It’s like we are just Dean and…

“What’s your name?” I mumble.

He seems a little taken back by my sudden question that he widens his eyes and says “My apologies, Dean. This should have been the first thing I should have said to you before my impromptu love declaration. My name is Castiel,” _Castiel_. He continues “I also apologize for my words. I haven’t realized they would affect you so much. I do have the bad tendency to say the wrong things at the wrong time,” No shit, Sherlock. “So, I would like to start anew. Nice to meet you, Dean.”

Instead of answering though, I tell him my next impression after the ‘sexy jerk’ and ‘want to bed this bastard’ ones (like I would ever tell him those out loud) “You’re weird.”

His face remains passive, like this is something he heard his whole life, though it’s like I can see a flash of hurt in his eyes that he tries to keep it away from me “Is this related to my first comment that shocked you so much, Dean?” Asshole. He needs to press that wound until it bleeds, huh?

So, I answer “Is this how an alpha is supposed to act, Castiel? As a friendly information, normal alphas usually come here either to take me to the ‘fucking’ room or show their big fucking alpha pride.”

I’m interrupted again by that _adorable_ head tilt (not adorable, stop it!), but for some strange reason, I can see a flicker of sadness in those deep eyes of his, though he changes the subject quickly “You are the first person to ever hear cursing so much. Is this a distraction for you? Are you feeling better when you curse so much?”

Is this guy a fucking shrink or something? Why the hell he keeps analyzing anything that I do? It’s like I’m an ant under the magnifying glass, but he’s not only trying to study me, he wants to use the sun to make me burn until there’s nothing left but the true me. Like hell he’ll ever get that.

“Do you have anything else to say to me, or did you only come here to fuck with me, until I get to finally punch you?” I spit out.

He makes a grimacing face like he can already feel the punch and answers “I would rather avoid that,” he straightens “I have a proposition for you, Dean.”

Oh, that’s interesting. I smirk “Let’s hear it, Castiel.”

He lowers his eyebrows and with a deep voice “Six months. Live with me for six months. After these months are over, if you won’t love me, or still hate me so much and want to leave, I will set you free.”

And this is the second moment of this weird day when I’m being left speechless with only one sentence inside my mind. What the _fuck_? But the second sentence that follows, I ask it out loud incredulously “What do you mean by free?”

He seems more relaxed, now that he sees that I have a relatively normal reaction to his crazy offer. He says “You will still appear of being under my tutelage, so you won’t have any other problems and can do whatever you want, without being in danger of being taken back to an omega center. Also, I will finance you for the rest of your life and you can find your own love at your choosing without me interfering with you at all.” His eyes do seem a little sad at this last sentence though.

My reaction to this is of complete shock. And then “Are you serious? You _do_ realize that you can take me away from here without needing my permission, you know?” I start raising my voice “You can do whatever the fuck you want with me. So why the hell would you need my permission? Not only that, but a fucking _proposition_ , like you’d ever need my consent for anything!?”

His reaction to my outburst is still so annoyingly calm that I want to punch him all over again “I _need_ your consent, Dean. This is not something that I want to decide on my own. It’s _your_ decision. My wicked self is only using the privileges that I have, to affect your rationality and do what my greedy soul wants. This is not a proposition from a good-will man. I’m anything but that.” His eyes start to bury again in my soul as I’m left once again speechless.

“So, I only need to be your whore and maid for six months and then you’ll let me free?” I ask, lowering my eyebrows but feeling more confident about this new chance I’m given. Six months to act like a submissive, _good_ omega for a life of complete freedom. Fuck yes, I’m in it! Though, I try to let my excitement die down since I know that there must be a trick. Who knows what kind of kinky activities is this guy into?

“Oh, no, Dean. I only need your company. That’s all. Whether you’ll wish for anything else or not, will be at your choice. You don’t even need to sleep with me in the same bed. You will have your own room and own privacy. Though I do expect for you to reserve some time for me as well everyday, as to know each other better and have no regrets.”

How many times is this guy planning to leave me speechless this day? He’s _insane_. Totally and utterly insane. Or there’s another trick to this. Definitely this.

I respond to him “This is bullshit! Why the hell would you need my _company_? This doesn’t repay at all what you’re offering me. What’s your play, Castiel?”

He seems confused again “I don’t play, Dean. I’m too old for that” _What_? “And I can completely understand your reticence to it. So, we will sign a contract where we will agree on all of these. Even if you don’t trust me, I will try to show you these months that I really mean it, Dean. I truly believe that this must be love, so during these months I also want to see if I can confirm this. Maybe it is strange to you, but to me this is very important.”

He finishes his speech mechanically but there is a sense of passion in it. Maybe this guy is really crazy enough to have weird thoughts like these? Well, it’s not like I have something to lose. I either stay here locked and bored until some stupid alpha takes me with him and I’ll end up killed one of those days anyway, or go with this idiot and have a chance at freedom. Not sure how real would that contract be, but at least he had the weird decency to ask for my opinion.

Though, there’s also a thought in the back of my mind of what would happen if I were to refuse him. Would he throw a fit? Leave forever? Come back later to try again? Or just force me like a normal alpha? Well, I don’t think he’d try to force me after all this fight to convince me, but who knows? Either way is not worth the risk of him leaving and lose this opportunity.

So, I smirk at him and answer “Fine, _Cas_. Only this once, I’ll do what your wicked self wants me to.”

Only for him to do his _adorable_ (stop it already!) signature of head tilt and squinted eyes “Cas?”

I try to answer unperturbed “Don’t want a nickname?”

Only then, he seems to recover from his reverie and says “No, Dean, I love it. Especially the way your voice sounded when you said it.” _What?_ Don’t tell me has the same thoughts that I’m having?...

Then, I remember my last dilemma and feel the need to ask him “But Cas, what would you have done if I were to refuse you?”

He answers without breathing, like this is something as normal as the sun raising on the sky, while taking my breath as well “I would’ve come back for you, Dean. _Always_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Cas!
> 
> Misha once said that Cas is on the autistic spectrum and that also inspired me to try to write him like this as well.  
> I really hope to bring him justice and that you'll love him as much as I do.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	3. Will Be Fine

“Let’s go, Dean.”

Only a few seconds after his last confession that seemed to be taken word by word from a book - maybe this is what this crazy guy is after: to live a romantic fantasy or something – he’s in a hurry to take me out of here already.

Not like I’d like to stay here more than I have to, but there is something that I need to do first. So, I say instead “It doesn’t seem like you ever did this before, but shouldn’t you like, tell the staff what are you planning to do, first?” Only then, he seems to calm a little and answer with a cute ‘Oh’. I’m not even going to reprimand myself for this anymore. I’ll be with this guy for the next 6 months and if I am to enjoy this, then even better. I continue “I also need to pack my stuff and talk with somebody, so just do what you gotta do until then.”

“Okay, Dean. I will come back for you when everything is ready.” Why even this simple sentence is making my knees feel like jelly is beyond me, but I only shrug and go about my business.

A few minutes after he leaves, the person I wanted to talk to, Garth, comes into my room looking just as ruffled as I was when that guy first opened his mouth.

I smirk, having an idea what his next words are going to be “Why is Novak in love with you, Dean?!” only for Garth to prove me wrong. No _fucking_ way. I didn’t expect him to actually say that out loud to everyone. He really says the worst things at the worst moments. Seeing that I look just as disturbed as he is, he explains himself “I was with Gabriel, his brother that came with him; I should also mention that that guy is insane as well!” He then starts to gesticulate and talk chaotically, seeming like he forgot his initial idea “He wouldn’t let me leave! He kept talking about planning to make a gigantic chocolate goose who poops chocolate and I was so shocked and then he showed me pictures of an existent chocolate chicken who does the same thing,” He sits on the bed defeated “It looked so realistic, Dean. I’ll have nightmares about this all my life!”

At that moment, I couldn’t hold myself back from laughing; Garth getting even more appalled by this “You’re laughing now, but he’ll definitely not let you live without knowing these horrific details as well!” Only then, Garth seems to remember about the elephant in the room. “So, you’ll finally leave, Dean,” He tries to smile but looks like he has something else to say as well “I mean, I’m really happy for you! There’s a chance that they’re nice people, even though Gabriel is completely insane,” He starts laughing “Do you know what kinda face Gabriel made when that guy told him that he’s in love with you? I thought that he’ll be the one to shit himse- ugh… I remembered the chicken again… I’ll never look at a chicken the same way again after this.”

I try to keep a smile during Garth’s story, though I realize that this is the last time I’ll ever hear him talking to me like this. The moment he sees my face dropping though, he asks for a paper and pen.

“I don’t know how much freedom you’re going to have, but if you want to talk, or even if you need help, please call me! I’ll probably only be able to get you back here, but even if it’s not the best alternative, here is definitely safer than being alone with a dangerous guy.” His voice is trembling and he seems two seconds away from crying. Only when I take the paper and mutter a ‘thank you’ with the beginning of a happy smile, he assaults me with his specific bear hug. Why is everyone so chummy towards me today? After he finally releases me (I might have returned the hug, just a little), he turns around while wiping his face and heads for the door “Those guys are probably at the director’s office by now, signing the release contract. I’ll lead them back while you get ready.” He says before leaving the room.

I do feel a lot appreciation for the way Garth tries to humanize some words. It’s not ‘release contract’, more like a _sales contract_ , since I’m going to get bought just like a random object. I’m no longer a human to them, even _slave_ is a nice word to it _._ This is the world we’re living right now.

Alphas being the elite - smart, powerful and rich, betas - the normal working people, and the low of the society, omegas - slaves, used by anyone rich enough to buy us (usually alphas of course). We only have the right to live or whatever else the alpha who bought us decided on. No rights for working, driving, marrying – not even the poor girls who were unlucky enough to be born as omegas are allowed to marry even someone they had a child with and are usually used as breeding machines. A good thing of being born a male omega is the inability to make children, but even so, that doesn’t mean that perverts won’t use us as they please.

My disturbing thoughts are interrupted by Garth, who appears at the door and asks if I’m ready. I didn’t have much things to pack anyway and my hands were already working on autopilot during my contemplation, so I was almost done.

I don’t plan to tell Garth about the contract I’ll have with Cas - it would be sad to give him hopes for a possible good future for me, only to possibly end up dead the next day. No, it’s enough. I shake my head while Garth is looking confused at me.

This will be _fine_. I finally deserve some happiness, so I’ll grasp it with whatever crumbs of hope I have left in me, even if it will all end up in disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't planned for this, but Garth/Gabriel kinda gives me ideas. What would their name be? Garthiel? XD  
> Even if I'm more of a Sabriel fan, or should I just go with OT3 Sagarthiel? :D  
> So many possibilities:)   
> Though I don't plan to focus on other ships here, it'd nice as background or other fic part of this series :)
> 
> Since this is more of a transition chapter and nothing much happens, I'll also post the next chapter in a few minutes.  
> See you!


	4. See You

After packing the last of my things in a small bag left by Garth, I get out of the small room I used to live into for the last seven months. I still remember the first day they brought me here all beat up, after I refused to come with the police on my own and also putting up a fight. I didn’t win of course, but their shocked faces after I beat up a few cops were worth it.

So many years of fighting for my freedom helped me become even stronger than a normal beta. Also, because of my physique and height - which are way bigger than the average omega - I can even pass for an alpha. Since everyone is counting on their sense of smell to determinate someone’s designation, along with the way they act, by using suppressants and the right attitude, I can easily trick anyone (did that in the past a lot – maybe a reason why I know how dominance feels like on my skin and I know the right tactics to piss them off).

Actually, now that I’m in front of Cas, I can see the height difference between us; he’s only a few inches shorter, but still an enormous difference between your average omega and alpha. The other alpha guy next to him, probably the brother from what Garth said – the chocolate chicken guy – is even shorter than Cas and has a very dumb look on his face.

Knowing that this is probably related to Cas declaring his weird love fantasies to every person in this building, makes me give a proud smirk to him back. His expression changes at that moment to an even more dumbfounded one, with Cas confusingly looking back and forth at both of us and Garth just rolling his eyes.

“Your name is Dean, right?” says the chicken guy, now wearing a more relaxed smile. “My name is Gabriel and I’m the brother of this brick of a guy who shines my days with his so amusing ideas.” He continues while winking at Cas. Garth was right, this guy is weird, probably just as weird as Cas, since he still doesn’t act like he’s talking to an omega. Isn’t their family supposed to be one of the richest in this country? I thought silver-spooned guys like that just step on anyone that’s not on their level and crush them under their fancy red carpet.

Cas looks at him with mild annoyance and retorts “I have no idea what ‘amusing ideas’ you’re talking about, especially when you always used to call me ‘no fun’.” While repeatedly bending two fingers of both of his hands in V signs during his speech. What does that even mean? Not only it looks weird, but also so childish for an alpha.

To that, Gabriel laughs out loud, wiping some imaginary tears from his eyes “My dear little brother, you are using those air quotes so wrong, but who am I to ‘tell you what to do’?” While childishly bending his own fingers just like Cas did and starting another round of laughing.

Cas only frowns in response and turns to me “Come on, Dean, we don’t need to hear the words of someone arrogant enough to think that he can fall in love with anyone he wants, while I can’t.”

Though, before Cas has any chance of making a step in the opposite direction, the loud obnoxious voice of Gabriel resounds in the whole building “Coome oon brotheer!” His voice gets more serious now “You know what I meant and you know how this world is, don’t you?”

Cas only looks expectantly at me and says “Shall we go, Dean?”

Ignoring the battle cries of Gabriel in the background, we start to follow after Garth who is already quite ahead of us, probably trying to get as far away from Gabriel as well. I ask Cas under my breath “Please tell me that he won’t live with us? I’ll end up punching him or worse, sooner or later.” Probably sooner. Most probably in a few minutes.

Cas grimaces while trying to look ahead of us “Fortunately, he’s not. Unfortunately, I’ll probably end up doing that before you have the chance.”

At that moment, I try to completely shut off the annoying guy spouting nonsense behind us and finally notice the confused faces of some omegas and staff watching from the sidelines Gabriel’s tantrum. Alphas are usually trying to behave like cool assholes in the society, but that guy is acting like a child screaming at his parents in a store, things like ‘ignoring me again’ or ‘you’ll see my wrath soon’.

We finally leave the building, only to end up being enveloped in a bear hug by Garth. Though, I can see Cas giving us a sad confused face, along with Gabriel behind him cursing at me that I’m ‘stealing his darlings’. _What_? Poor Garth has a full body shivering during the ‘darling’ part and says with a tiny scared voice, after releasing me “Please stay away from that creep, Dean. He got the hots for me, even after I blatantly rejected him. Who knows what he would do to a sweetheart like you?” _What the hell, Garth_.

“Garth, man, I think you seriously need a vacation, if you got to the point where you see me as a sweetheart.” I say to him smiling a little.

Garth just wears a small sad smile in response and whispers “Please try to contact me if he gets too much. He doesn’t seem as weird as Gabriel, but he’s still acting strange. There’s something about him-”

I interrupt him with a pat on his shoulder, knowing that even if I were to need help, my heart wouldn’t let me get this kind man into trouble for saving an omega from the big-ass Novak family. He probably knows that too, since his eyes get even sadder.

Only then, I completely separate from him and turn with a wave “See you around, Garth!” Almost missing his own wave and hearing a sad “See you, Dean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Gabriel's chaotic energy and the brothers' bickering:)
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
